Midnight dessert
by mimijag
Summary: Written for Cassiemortmain's birthday but I dedicates it to all the fandom and particularly to those who always encourge me to keep writing. Tom is craving for sweets in the middle of the night...


**Midnight dessert**

A dozen senses bombard Sybil as she awakes from her deep slumber. She sees the yellow light filtering through her eyelids, and the illumination causes her to clench her eyes shut. She can feel a rough, damp object being slowly dragged along her lower lip, and she can smell the clear, watery odor it emanates. She can also feel scratchy lace tied around each wrist and ankle.

She opens her eyes slowly, adjusting to the dim light that fills the bedroom with a soft glow. Tom lies besides her, teasing her with a strawberry, and she tips her head back to see her hands tied to the coils of the metallic bed frame. Her feet, she assumes, are bound to the end of the bed. Looking in that direction, her suspicions are confirmed, but it's something else that catches her attention.

She has been turned into a human dessert tray. Her body is decorated with chocolate, whipped cream, and strawberries. The chocolate begins at her neck. Where it originates, she's not sure, but it leads between her breasts until it pools out of her bellybutton. Her breasts are covered in cream, her nipples topped with plump, red strawberries. The assortment of sweets goes no further than her bellybutton.

She turns to glare at Tom and he widens his grin. She knows this game. He is going to tease her until she's begging for release. However, this is the first time food and light bondage have been brought into the mix, and though he will taunt mercilessly, she shivers in approval. He seems to be enjoying the sight of her tied up if the "little chauffeur" is anything to judge and she eyes his sizable length, silently praying that Tom and his little one will be getting their exercise. . .and soon.

He pushes the strawberry gently at her lips, and she opens them to allow the fruit's entrance. He holds it in place and allows her to bite down and she does, feeling a drop of juice sliding down her chin. The strawberry is cool and delicious in her mouth and she chews slowly as she watches him place the rest within his own. He quickly consumes it and then leans forward, careful not to brush against her body, to flick his tongue against her chin. He places soft kisses along her jaw, stopping momentarily to suckle at the underside of her chin. She inhales deeply as he moves lower, lapping at her neck, and takes in the faint scent of his shampoo.

His tongue no longer feels rough against the smoothness of her flesh, and she assumes he's reached the chocolate at the hollow of her neck. He swirls his tongue around in circles, barely gathering any of the tasty liquid before his lips enclose over the spot. He sucks the chocolate, wiping the last bit away before snaking his tongue along the path leading down her ribcage. His body slinks down the sheets, one arm braced on either side of her, his hips keeping a cautious distance. She shivers again, involuntarily. Her body aches for more contact, to feel the weight of him crushing down upon her. She knows, though, that she will have to accept whatever he will throw at her. . .and whatever he won't.

As he reaches her bellybutton, his tongue dips into the tiny cavern, winding around the barbell that normally remains unseen. He creates another light suction with his lips, sucking out the chocolate, and he retreats momentarily to swallow the confection. He licks his lips and lowers his head again, his tongue sweeping over the place once more. She gasps as his chin nudges her belly, and he leans back.

He watches her for several moments, studying the rise and fall of her food-covered breasts, the occasional tug at the arm restraints, the lustful look in her eyes. His hand plays with the sheet right by her hip, tugging at the white satin. She can feel it against her backside and she gives him a pleading look. In what seems to be an act of consideration, he places a hand on her upper thigh.

She jumps as if burned. The feel of his hand upon her flesh sets her on fire. She stretches her body to bring him closer to her dripping sex, the bindings tugging painfully at her wrists. Warning bells go off in the back of her mind. She knows she shouldn't be pulling so hard; she'll have bruises come tomorrow morning, and they won't be easily hidden with the sleeves of her nurse uniform. That all doesn't seem to matter to her as his fingers dip between her thighs, coming to rest as he increases the pressure. Tom is on the same wave length, fearing for the bruises, and she relaxes to the best of her ability as he slides his hand up higher, cupping her inner thigh.

His index finger languidly circles her flesh, drawing closer and closer to her core, and she holds her breath as his knuckles brush her curls. His name escapes her lips, and she clenches her eyes shut as his finger slides along her slit. He barely probes between her folds, and she barely notices as she forms fists to refrain from pulling at the restraints. Her nails dig into her palms; the fleeting moment of pain is forgotten as he pushes in farther. She can feel his eyes on her face but she can't look at him. . .She keeps her eyes shut and feels her throat close as he bumps her clit, the tiny pebble of nerves throbbing against his finger. He flicks it once more with his fingernail and she moans. She prepares for it to happen again, and when moments pass and all she can feel is the cool air of the bedroom brushing her sex; she opens her eyes to see him still watching.

She mouths his name as he leans into her, his tongue curling as it gathers some of the cream from her breast. He barely grazes the sensitized flesh and she's writhing again and just as soon as he swallows, he licks her again, continuing his taunting patterns. Nearly all of the cream is gone, but the strawberry remains perched atop her nipple.

Tom proceeds to completely cleanse her breast of all remaining whipped cream, pushing harder with his tongue. He looks into her eyes and then nips at the strawberry, carefully biting off the tip. She closes her eyes and clenches the muscles of her sex, locking in the frenzied sensations vibrating throughout her body. He sucks the strawberry into his mouth and chews mechanically, swallowing quickly so his lips can latch onto her nipple.

He sucks hard and she opens her eyes in shock. She can feel his grin against her flesh, and she knows he's finding it just as difficult to maintain this teasing by the rate at which his mouth moves. His hand grasps at her hip, his fingers pressing into her skin and she yells out, louder than before.

"Tom," she breathes, as he shifts again. He throws a leg between hers and kneels, gaining easier access to her other untouched mound. He ravenously sets to work, his ministrations much sloppier than before. His tongue works harder, faster, and his entire body moves in rhythm. His arms lower his torso with each motion of his head. His back arches, a slight attempt at keeping his pelvis away from her. She's not sure who this benefits more: herself or him. One quick look at his hardness leads her to believe it's him: pre-cum has formed at the slit and she doesn't think he can get any harder than he is right now. And then, as his knee presses into her center, she knows it's her.

She tilts her head back and moans as the rhythm of his body leads his knee to stroke her sex. It presses hard into her as he slurps at the remaining whipped cream and then attacks the final strawberry. She moves against him, ignoring the jerks of her constraints. Shifting awkwardly to a new angle, his next movement sends his knee right against her clit and she screams again and humps him harder.

After several agonizing seconds, her climax looming in the darkness, he stops and looks up at her. His tongue slowly traces his lips, cleaning off the cream. In his eagerness, he managed to adorn his nose with a bit of the food. She smiles at him and stretches her tongue out of her mouth, touching the tip of her nose. He slowly repositions his legs on either side of her hips and then moves along her body, his erection brushing against her stomach, until his face is aligned with hers. He remains stationary as her tongue wearily snakes out of her mouth, wanting, yet afraid, to touch him. This could be another tease, allowing her to think she can taste a bit of the treasure that had garnished her body before he pulls away. She takes the risk, however, and licks his nose. Her tongue lingers before it pulls back and she closes her eyes as her mouth savors the cream. Even after she swallows, she keeps her eyes closed and allows her body to quiver as his hot breath caresses her face.

"Tom. . ." she says again, his name coming out of her mouth in a breathy whisper. He kisses the spot on her neck where the sound reverberates, and she sighs.

Instead of trailing kisses down her body as she anticipated, Tom leaves the bed completely. Her eyes shoot open as the tension on the bed springs release, and she sees his finely sculpted ass disappear through the bedroom door. She can hear his bare feet padding through the apartment and as her mind begins to speculate where he's gone to, he returns, his hands behind his back. He quickly gets back on the bed, kneeling between her thighs, and he brings his arms in front of him to reveal a jar of caramel.

Her eyes wide, she watches as he leans forward, holding the jar delicately in his fingers. He touches it to the inside of her thigh and she jumps; the incredibly hot jar stings her skin. He lowers his head to kiss the spot and proceeds to place light kisses along her thighs, his damp hair brushing against her own equally damp curls. As he reaches the juncture of her legs, his lips swerve; his teeth nipping along her hipbones. He gnaws at the flesh before moving back to her bellybutton. He kisses the skin below it and begins to worry at it with his tongue as he brings the container near. It barely touches her skin but she can feel the heat it emits and again she shivers.

He tips the jar, a bead of caramel dropping to her flesh. The heat of the liquid sizzles against her skin and she gasps, watching with wide eyes as Tom's mouth covers the area. He licks the area clean, his cool tongue wiping away the warmth before he repeats his actions. He slowly eases his way down her stomach, stopping just as he reaches the damp curls under his chin. His incredible eyes seek out hers and she nods in approval before a steady string of caramel meets the patch of hair. She cries out; though the caramel has cooled, its heat still burns at her skin. Her body tenses and, biting her bottom lip, she can see by the strain in his broad shoulders that he doesn't want her to be in pain.

He places the jar between several blanket folds and quickly drops his head, his tongue seeking to soothe her skin. He blindly works his way through her curls, lapping at all of the caramel. Her pain is quickly dissipating and, as the last droplet is cleared away, she revels at the sight of Tom's head between her thighs. He places several gentle kisses against her skin and the bed shakes as he reaches eye level with her once again. He kisses her mouth lightly, reassuringly, apologetically, and she smiles at him. God does she loves this man. She trusts him completely and he knows that or she wouldn't be bound and lying here spread eagle.

His lips peck hers again before he descends along her body and returns between her legs. He places light kisses along her hips as his hand reaches over to the bottle. He holds it in his fingers for some time before bringing it closer. She tenses underneath him once again, her body not able to react in the same way as her head. She attempts relaxation and fully gains this when he touches the jar to her hip. Slightly cooler. He tilts the jar. Much cooler. She lets out a sigh of relief.

He swipes at the spot with his tongue and then contently settles himself on his knees. His eyes diverted from hers, she can only assume he is assessing the area and preparing his attack. This momentary stillness allows her to scrutinize his masculine figure. His chest glistens with sweat, the small beads of perspiration coating his hardened nipples. The dusting of blond hair along his chest trails down his stomach, leading between his legs, where his impressive erection proudly stands. He is practically throbbing, pre-cum slightly dribbling along the underside of his shaft, and she yearns to ease him of that problem. She licks her lips suggestively and barely notices as a cool stream of caramel hits her folds.

His mouth is on her now, the tip of his tongue swiping across her outer folds as his lips close over the area. He gently strokes her heated flesh and her breath hitched in her throat. Tom retreats momentarily to coat her again in caramel, and it's with a crazed hunger that he devours the sugary nectar. She feels as if she had slipped into a coma; his pleasuring is so intense that every nerve, every fiber of her being, is awake and throbbing, and she can do nothing but build on these sensations. His tongue dances between the swollen folds, tasting the caramel as it mingles with her own essence.

He presses closer into her, his nose edging slightly against her clit. He circles her opening, his tongue slightly probing the entrance. His hands grip her hips, his fingers digging into her flesh. By the slight tingle emanating from the pads of his fingers, she can tell he's itching to bury them deep within her, but he's holding back, prolonging the torture for as long as possible. As he dribbles more caramel across her sex, she can tell by the expression on his face that his control is wearing thin. She knows him too well. She knows that when he goes down on her he likes to feel her damp thighs against his cheeks, her powerful legs locking him in as they drape over his shoulders. With the restraints, her thighs barely brush his face and it's frustrating him. He looks up at her, watching her hazed expression as his tongue swipes a bit of the liquid before turning back, reaching for the ties of her left leg.

She lets out a slow moan as his fingertips brush her ankle and seconds later her leg is free. He holds it carefully, as if it's a prized trophy, and kisses the redness where the scarf previously occupied her flesh.

She clenches and unclenches her fists as he kisses his way up her leg, stretching it along his shoulder. He teases the back of her knee and she squirms again, causing him to continue up her thigh. He settles himself back into his previous position, and she briefly sees the smile on his face as his lips return to her sex.

He takes little time cleaning up the caramel, and she knows the jar will become forgotten as he moves directly to her aching clit. His lips latch onto the engorged bundle of nerves and he sucks hard, so hard that she's taken by surprise. She digs her heel against his back, feeling the ridges of his spine.

His tongue sets to work, circling and licking and worrying and stroking and pleasuring her out of her mind. He works her faster and harder with each new motion, and she can feel her orgasm building once more. Well, it never really left but instead lay dormant within her, gaining in intensity. She feels near ready to explode and she looks past Tom's eager head to his hips, which are slightly gyrating against the sheets. She sucks in a breath as she prepares for release and for a moment she believes Tom will bring her there, only to let out a strangled cry of frustration as he tears his lips away once more.

Her groan is met with a savage one of his own as he turns around, ripping the scarf away from her foot. He moves his body above hers and, kissing her fiercely, plunges within her slick tunnel.

Her orgasm is instantaneous. Tremors wrack her body. Her eyelids clamp shut tightly as she sees stars, white and glittering before her. She can barely comprehend the feeling of him still slamming into her, his own climax moments away. She only knows that, as her inner walls contract wildly and her breathing becomes erratic and her breasts heave and her ankles lock behind his back, that this is one of the most incredible orgasms she's ever had.

His pelvis rocks against hers, her clit being nudged harder as his controlled rhythm disappears and his hips take on an unpredictable pace. Another less powerful orgasm mounts within her, and she chants his name as he rocks back onto his knees, pulling her hips to a new angle, and drives deeper inside her core. With one final stroke he explodes, his seed filling her completely. He screams her name and she moans as his rugged exclamation sends her over the edge once more.

He collapses on top of her and she welcomes his weight as they both come down from that incredible high. Tom kisses her chest and minutes later he rolls to the side, reaching up and freeing one hand and then the other. She sighs at her freedom and wraps her arms around his neck, holding onto him for dear life. She looks him in the eyes as she smothers his face in kisses.

His face breaks out into a wide grin and she matches it before kissing him once more, drawing it out. He reaches behind him and brings his hand between them, and she looks down to see he has the jar of caramel. She grins as he dips his finger into the jar and brings it to her lips. She welcomes his finger, and the caramel, and she takes her time swirling her tongue around the digit, licking him clean.

They feed each other for a while longer before sinking into a welcome slumber. The last thought Sybil had that night was that she just had one of the most incredible nights she had ever known and now, she had to find a way to get back at him.

The end


End file.
